A Reason To Live
by Xin-No-Hikaru
Summary: He loves her, and she loves him. They haven't told eachother. She asked if you believe in angels. He was surprised, and she gave him hope. She dies, and he's sad. This is part one of this story, pairings are CloudxAerith. Chapter 5 up.
1. Prologue

-1Summary: What do you believe in, when all you ever believed in seems unreal? Who do you love, when everyone you've ever loved goes away? Why do you live, when the person you lived for isn't here anymore? What happens when you just want to give up? This is a story about love, life and friendship.

**Heylo! It's me, Xin-no-Hikaru, Xin for short! Well, let's get started then! This is my second story , so I hope you enjoy my story and actually read it! The pairings are going to fold out on their own, so please be patient. Bye-bye for now!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Present)

Ch.1

_My name is Cloud Strife. I am 17 years old. I'm in senior year for High school. Ever since my birth, I've been unloved. My mother left us and my father was a alcoholic. I had given up. _

_Then, two years ago… She came. She showed me that I could be loved, that life is much more than it seems. She showed me that life wasn't over until I'm dead. She helped me stand against my Father. _

_But then… she left._

_She was diagnosed with a throat cancer, Sarcoma, ever since she was little. She was my best friend… And maybe even more. Or… At least we could've been more. I'll never forget her… I'll never forget her smile… Her laugh… Her stubbornness… Her tears, her love for everything… I'll never forget anything about her. _

_...I loved her._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of chapter 1.

**Hi: I'm sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get it out before I lose interest in it. If you're interested in reading this, please review and I'll try my best to write the story. Well, I hope you enjoyed the introduction!**

**Xin-No-Hikaru, signing out!**


	2. Aerith

-1Ch.1

(2 years ago)

"Cloud." Said a voice he could not recognize. It was gentle and smoothing.

"Cloud, wake up. Class is over." Said the voice. This time the person nudged him a bit.

Cloud opened his eyes and lifted his head off his desk. He looked up to see the person standing near him.

"Aerith? What are you doing here?" Said Cloud as he began to sit up straight.

"Hello to you too sleepyhead." Said Aerith smiling, "Your grandmother told my uncle that you would walk me home today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," Said Aerith as she walked to exit, "Well, Shall we go now?"

Cloud nodded his head yes and got up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (A little while after, on their way home)

"…." Cloud didn't know what to say. There was a question he wanted to ask, but whenever he would ask, she would get mad, so… What could they talk about?

"…." Aerith was walking with Cloud. She knew Cloud had a question. Both were in awkward Silence for a long while.

"Ummm-"

"I'm fine." Interrupted Aerith as she looked at cloud with a smile, "You were going to ask me how I felt, right?"

Cloud looked at Aerith for awhile, then nodded yes.

"The doctors said that if my body keeps this up, it may go away on its own."

"…"

"Cloud…" Said Aerith as she walked ahead of him, then stopped.

"…?" Cloud stopped walking and looked at Aerith. "Aerith?…"

"Do you think…" Said Aerith as she slightly turned her head to cloud.

"…"

"Do you think I'm going to live?" She turned away once again.

"Wha-" Said Cloud, at a loss for words.

"I want… I want to live. I don't want to die…"

She looked at Cloud (_I want to be with you…)_

"Yea."

"…!" Gasped Aerith as she turned to Cloud.

"Yeah. I think that… You are going to live. You have to. I can't imagine you dying." (_Nor do I want you too… I want to_…) Cloud was in deep thought.

Aerith looked at Cloud for a bit, then smiled. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At Aerith's house)

"We're here." Said Cloud as he walked her to the door.

"Ummm… Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, You see, There's a carnival That's coming up and-"

"You know You can't go."

"Why not?"

"You never know when it's going to come back, I don't want to risk it." ( I don't want to risk losing you…)

"Cloud, please." Said Aerith firmly.

"Aerith…"

"I want to… I want to live my life to the fullest."

"…Okay."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Aerith as she hugged Cloud.

"…" Cloud blushed.

"Aerith, is that you?" Said a voice as the front door opened. A man stepped out only to see Aerith hugging Cloud.

"Uncle…" Said Aerith as she let go of Cloud.

"Hello Cloud. You can go home now. Thank you for bringing Aerith here safely. Come on, you might catch s cold out there." Said Aerith's uncle as he went back into the house.

"…That was awkward. Well, I guess We should go our separate ways now."

"Yea…"

"Okay, well, bye Cloud, see you later!" Said Aerith as she began walking into the house.

"Yeah, later."

End of Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ummmm… I hope you liked this chapter. If you don't get the sickness part, just read the prologue. If you like it, I'll try my best to update really soon, okay? Well, see you later!

Xin-No-Hikaru, signing out!


	3. Cloud's father

-1This chapter is a fill in on Cloud's daily life, Please Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ch.3

(At Cloud's home.)

"I'm home…" Said Cloud as he walked into his home. He walked into the living room, expecting to be yelled at and hit. Instead, he found his father knocked out on the living room sofa surrounded by empty bottles of beer.

(He drank himself to sleep, huh? Whatever, I guess I should just wait in my room until he wakes up. I just want to get it over with.) Thought Cloud as he quietly went upstairs to his room.

He began thinking about today's events. (I'm surprised my grandmother actually mentioned me…)

In Cloud's family, he was considered a black sheep in his family ever since his mother left them for another man and his father became an alcoholic. He guessed that Aerith's uncle and his grandmother remained family friends, even after what linked them to know each other was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(a few moments later)

"CLOUD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!"

(And he awakens.) Thought Cloud sarcastically as he began walking downstairs to his father.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

"I was in-" Cloud wasn't able to finish, he was punched across the face and thrown to the floor.

"Don't speak unless told to, you son of bitch." Said his father. His voice was full of disgust.

Cloud got up and glared at his father.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" yelled his father and once again hit Cloud to the floor.

Cloud got up again.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT!" Once again, Cloud was hit to the floor, this time, though, he was delivered a blow to his stomach.

"If you weren't here, She still would be!" Said his father who began kicking him.

"You should be grateful, you little brat." Said his father as he continued kicking him, "You should be thankful that I let you stay, even after Vivian left."

"Oh yes, so honored." Said cloud sarcastically to himself, or at least he thought he did.

"What did you just say?"

(Oh crap.) Thought Cloud.

His father lifted Cloud off the floor by lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. He began beating cloud up.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Yelled his father as he through Cloud out the door.

"Great, now I'm going to walk around the town bloody…" Said Cloud to himself as he thought of a way he can get back inside.

"Ah!" Said Cloud as he thought of a way to get into his bedroom. Cloud walked over to the side his house that had vines leading to the upstairs bathroom that was conveniently located next to his bedroom… and inconveniently next to his father's room.

(Well, it's worth a try.) Said cloud as he began to try and climb the vines.

End of Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter… I had writer's block half the time, so I'm really sorry. I hope you liked it though… It had more "bad" words than I would've liked, and it's only going to happen in scenes with Cloud's mean father. I don't like his dad…. The next chapter should have some Cleris in it, so please be patient. Oh yeah! And before I forget, please R&R!!!**

**Xin-no-Hikaru, Signing out!**


	4. Angels

**I hope this chapter turns out longer… The last one was a little short… So I'm sorry… And I also apologize for making the most idiotic grammar mistake in chapter 3, instead of saying he "threw" Cloud out, I said he "through" Cloud out. I feel really dumb now… I'm sorry. I guess I should stop writing at night. lol. And I'm also sorry for the language, I didn't mean to offend anyone in any way. I won't be using it again. I'm very sorry. **

**Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Recap

Cloud walked over to the side his house that had vines leading to the upstairs bathroom that was conveniently located next to his bedroom… and inconveniently next to his father's room.

(Well, it's worth a try.) Said cloud as he began to try and climb the vines.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Made it…" Said Cloud as he climbed through the bathroom window. He began walking quietly to the door, but caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror of how he looked.

"Great..." Said Cloud as he looked at himself in the mirror, his cheek had gotten swollen, and his lip was bleeding.

_(Might as well just get cleaned up…)_ thought Cloud as he began going through the medicine cabinet. After a while of getting bandaged up, he began making his way to his door.

(_Do I **really** want to open this door?)_ Thought Cloud. If he opened this door, he'd might have to deal with his father, which was really not a good idea.

_Thump_

(_What was that?)_ thought Cloud as he put his ear to the door. He heard footsteps coming near the bathroom.

(_Crud._) Was all that Cloud could think. The footsteps got nearer and nearer.

The knob started to turn.

(_Crud. What do I do?...) _Cloud was ready to jump out the window at this point. What else can he do?

The door now started opening.

Cloud stood to the wall, ready to bolt out.

**" **I thought I heard noise in here."

Cloud was in shock, "Aerith? What are you doing here?" Said Cloud relieved.

Aerith was just looking around in the bathroom, not even noticing Cloud's injuries.

"I heard noise from across the street, then I saw your dad leave a while back and you climbing the wall, So I decided to pay a little visit..." Said Aerith as she turned to Cloud, "Cloud, You're hurt!"

(_She barely noticed...?_) Said Cloud a little worried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A few moments later)

"Geez, Cloud, who taught you how to bandage? Honestly..." Said Aerith as she was putting the final touches on Clouds wounds.

"..." Cloud had nothing to say.

"..."

"..."

"... You know..."

Cloud looked up at Aerith.

"It's been a really long time since I've come into your home."

"..."

"I remember the last I came... The atmosphere has changed a lot."

"It's because she left." Cloud said solemnly.

Aerith Looked at Cloud, "Cloud..."

"Ever since she left... That idiot changed. He became a monster. He's not even my father anymore."

"..."

"And the worst part is," Cloud started with a bitter smile, "he's right. It IS my fault... It's my fault she left."

"..."

"The day before she left, she and my father were yelling, and she began crying. She yelled that I wasn't good enough. She yelled that I wasn't a good enough reason to stay together as a family. If only..."

"You're wrong." Said Aerith simply.

"Wha-?"

"She was being weak. She couldn't think of a good reason on why she should go. She's wrong."

"Aerith..."

"It's about time you stood up to your father. Call the cops."

"..." Cloud looked at Aerith.

"Cloud, you have to. you know you have to."

"Who will I stay with? You know your uncle will say no."

"Your grandmother than."

"Aerith, you know she doesn't like me."

"She does. She just... Doesn't know how to express it."

"..."

"Cloud..." Said Aerith with a desperate look.

"...Fine. I'll think about it."

Aerith looked a little satisfied, "Thank you."

Cloud was looking for a way to change the subject. Cloud looked at his bandages. "When did you get so good at doing bandages?"

"Well, I want to be a doctor for children when I'm an adult. That is… If I make it to an adult." Aerith laughed aloud at this.

"Aerith…." Said Cloud a slightly concerned face.

"Cloud…"

"Yes?"

"Do… Do You believe in angels?"

_(Where did this come from?)_ Thought Cloud, "Do I… Believe in angels?"

Aerith nodded, "Mm-hmm…"

"I don't know. I guess I do…"

"I believe that when a person dies, they become the person's that they loved the most, guardian angel."

"…Aerith…?"

"I think that I have two guardian angels. My mom… And my dad."

"…"

"I guess that's why I'm not really afraid to die. Because, then, I would be able to see them. I would be able to tell them everything… And most importantly…"

Cloud looked at Aerith.

"And most importantly… I would be your-"

"Aerith?" Questioned Cloud as he saw her clench her throat.

"Ugh…"

(_Her tumor is acting up!_) Thought Cloud as he went to the phone to dial 911.

End of Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I have writer's **

**block. TTTT **

**Well, I hope that you at least liked the chapter. I ask of you to please tell me if you want her to be alive a little longer or just to get on with it. So please R&R!**

** Xin-no-Hikaru, Signing Out!**


	5. A Trip To the Hospital

**Hi! Sorry it took so long just to update, Homework is a pain. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Bye bye! J **

Recap

"I guess that's why I'm not really afraid to die. Because, then, I would be able to see them. I would be able to tell them everything… And most importantly…"

Cloud looked at Aerith.

"And most importantly… I would be your- Ugh!"

"Aerith?" Questioned Cloud as he saw her clench her throat.

"Ugh…" Moaned Aerith in pain.

(_Her tumor is acting up!_) Thought Cloud as he went to the phone to dial 911.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ch. 4

Cloud's POV

We've been waiting in the hospital for hours now. And she hasn't woken up. Her uncle can't even look at me. He probably thinks it's my fault. And it probably is too… I wonder what she would say if she was with me right now? Probably that it's not my fault…

Aerith… Don't leave me…

Normal POV

Cloud was looking down the floor, sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands together. Aerith's uncle was across the room on another sofa. There is nothing worse then sitting in silence in a waiting room, or so many think.

A doctor walked in.

"Mr. Gainsborough?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"That would be me." Said Aerith's uncle as he stood up to greet the doctor, "How is she?"

"She's doing fine, very stable now. You may visit her if you like."

"Thank you." Said her uncle as he began to walk towards Aerith's room.

"…" Cloud looked at Aerith's uncle.

_Flash Back_

_The firemen finally came. _

_It was a huge commotion on the streets, they couldn't even move her without giving her more air first. _

_Her uncle was the first to see why there were ambulances in my front yard. _

_I can't even describe his expression. _

_It was like… he was scared, angry…_

_He looked at me standing next to her motionless body, and walked up to me and took my place._

_He didn't even speak to me._

…_Was this my fault too?_

_Present_

"How about you, young sir?" Asked the doctor as he looked towards Cloud, "You _were_ the one who helped bring her here, correct? Wouldn't you like to see how she's doing?"

"I…" Cloud looked over to Aerith's uncle.

Mr. Gainsborough looked at cloud for the first time for a long while. Then nodded his head.

Cloud nodded his as if he were saying thank you, then nodded his head to the doctor and began walking to Aerith's room.

"Aerith?…" Said Aerith's uncle as he walked in.

"Uncle." Said Aerith as she sat up in her bed.

Cloud followed shortly.

"Cloud!" Said Aerith surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Cloud looked at Aerith's uncle and looked down to the floor, "I wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"…Cloud, it's not your fault, okay? It could've happened anywhere. In fact, I was lucky it happened near you…" Said Aerith trying to cover for Cloud.

"Aerith, it's okay," Cloud slightly smiled, "You don't have to try so hard…"

"…"Aerith's uncle looked at Cloud and Aerith.

"…Uncle? Is something wrong?" Said Aerith with concern, "You're being so quiet."

"No, I'm fine sweetie, just thinking a little." Responded her uncle.

"…" Cloud looked at Aerith's uncle. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Cloud? Where are you going?" Asked Aerith.

"I'm leaving you and your uncle alone. Don't worry," Cloud slightly smiled at Aerith once again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aerith smiled back, "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Cloud walked out of the room and laid his back on a wall.

(_I wonder how much she's actually hurting? She's trying so hard just to be strong for her uncle… and me.)_ Cloud reflected on Aerith for a while, before hearing the doctor come by.

"Excuse me," Said Cloud walking up to the doctor, "Is she okay?"

"…I'm sorry sir, but I'm not authorized to reveal anyone's health status to anyone but their legal guardians or immediate family." Replied the doctor.

"…" Cloud looked at the doctor.

"…"

"…"

"…She's going to be fine, just as long as she doesn't push herself." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." Said Cloud, slightly relieved.

The doctor looked at Cloud, examining his face, "…You might want to put some ice on that cheek of yours. And also some Neosporin on your lip."

"…" Cloud was a little taken back, he had completely forgotten about his injuries.

"If you'll excuse me, I have more patients to intend to." Said the doctor as he turned away from Cloud. (_If only that poor boy knew the truth… The next time she has an attack…She'll… die._) thought The doctor solemnly as he began to walk away.

End Of Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the cruddy ending TT-TT, I'll try harder next time! I promise! And I _BEG OF YOU_, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means so very much to me, So please, PLEASE review. It inspires me and helps me try my best. Please continue supporting me ! J**

** Xin-No-Hikaru, Signing out!**


	6. Coming Back

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long just to update. Thanks to Beeria and Michelle, who actually reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Although… Well, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Oh yeah, here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any other games. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time getting good grades and writing this story. AND I would be in a game. ** **J**

Recap

"Excuse me," Said Cloud walking up to the doctor, "Is she going to be okay?"

"…I'm sorry sir, but I'm not authorized to reveal anyone's health status to anyone but their legal guardians or immediate family." replied the doctor.

"…" Cloud looked at the doctor.

"…"

"…"

"…She's going to be fine, just as long as she doesn't push herself." said the doctor.

"Thank you." Cloud replied, slightly relieved.

"If you'll excuse me, I have more patients to attend to." said the doctor as he turned away from Cloud. 'If only that poor boy knew the truth… The next time she has an attack, she'll die.' thought the doctor solemnly as he began to walk away.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about the life stream…" began Mrs. Cultry as she faced the class.

Cloud's gaze lay fixed on Aerith's empty seat, then slowly rose towards the window. 'I wonder how Aerith's doing…' thought Cloud as he watched the clouds drift by. He hadn't seen her ever since he left her hospital room that day. He began to wonder how that whole day came to be. He remembered their conversation about angels.

"_And most importantly… I would be your-"_

'Be my what? I don't get it…' Cloud thought obliviously.

"CLOUD!" yelled Mrs Cultry.

Cloud snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"'_Huh? Huh?!_' Is that all you have to say?! I'm asking you a question!"

'A question? Well, I'm basically screwed now.' mentally sighed Cloud. He nervously stared back at the woman in front of him, his lips tightly closed with nothing intelligent to retort.

" I'll let you go this time, but only if someone answers the question for you." Her lips curled, her eyebrows arched menacingly, and her eyes began to wonder over the numerous heads in the room. "Now, who has the guts to save Mr. Strife?"

No one in the student body ever dared to confront that teacher; she was perfectly evil and gave out detentions constantly. She _knew_ no one would defy her… or so she thought.

"I could answer for him." answered a teenager with black spiky hair.

"Zack? Oh really?" she glared.

Cloud looked up in relief.

"Yes Ma'am." Zack smiled back.

She frowned. "If you get this question wrong, both of you will receive a week's detention, understood?"

"Yup." he nodded.

"Here's the question once again: 'What is the name of the company that almost brought ruin to human kind by using the life stream as a power source?' "

There was a short pause as Zack began thinking, concentrating on the material he had formally read.

"Well?"

"Ah! I remember now!" shouted Zack excitedly as his face lit up. "The company was called Shinra, right?"

"… Very well, I'll let you off for now. You're a lucky man, Mr. Strife, a lucky man…"

'_Ooookaaay_…' Cloud stared back. In all truth, he was a bit freaked out by his teacher. He quickly looked over to Zack and quietly thanked him through a series of mouth movements and hand signals.

Zack, Cloud, and Aerith were all childhood friends. Zack and Aerith had dated once before, but they soon stopped after a while for an unknown reason. Zack once jokingly said it was because of Cloud, but Cloud never understood what he meant, or how it was his fault.

Zack was the only one besides Aerith to know about his abusive father. Though, they haven't been able to talk much lately because of Zack's club activities. He's in Kendo—he's really good, but sadly is not the captain.

"Class dismissed, and don't forget to study for next week's test on the life stream!" yelled the teacher. No one paid attention and continued hurriedly exit into the cramped hallway.

"I hate Kids..." Implied Mrs Cultry as she too hurriedly left to the hallway.

"Hey, Cloud!" Called out Zack. "What are you staring at?"

Cloud looked up, coming face-to-face with Zack who was standing at his desk.

"…Nothing..." he responded.

"Okay. Well, do you want to come with me to Aerith's house? I'm going to drop off today's notes."

Cloud thought for a little while before replying. He was unsure really, but he really wanted to see Aerith. "Sure." he got up from his seat and grabbed his bag.

The way to Aerith's house was a quiet walk.

Zack broke the silence. "How's your dad?"

"The same as always." Cloud responded, "He hasn't changed since the last time you saw him."

"…I see." Zack threw his head back and looked up. "Any thoughts on telling the cops?"

"Aerith told me I should, too." Cloud sighed. "But even if I did tell the cops, I don't have any family to stay with."

"What about your grandmother?"

"She… hates me. She's hated me since I was a kid just because I am my father's son, and my father wasn't good enough for her precious daughter." His brows furrowed. "I _know _she won't take me in."

"And how do you know that?" asked Zack, making eye contact for the first time. "Maybe she just doesn't know how to express herself."

"You're starting to sound like Aerith." Cloud smirked, slightly.

"Heh… Well, I'm going to give her the notes. Do you want to go up to the porch with me, or stay here, away and safe from her uncle?" Zack questioned as he climbed the first stair of Aerith's porch.

There was a brief moment of fidgeting as Cloud uncomfortably decided. "…I'll go." He reluctantly answered and followed Zack up onto the porch as the latter rang the doorbell.

Footsteps could be heard walking toward the door until finally the locks came undone and the figure opened the door "May I help you with something?" Aerith's uncle looked at Zack. His expression suddenly hardened when he spotted the blond behind. "… Why are _you_ here?" he demanded through a slight glare.

"I asked him to come with me, if that's okay with you." Zack answered with a hint of annoyance, returning the glare. "I'm here to drop off Aerith's notes."

Aerith's uncle frowned, but rather than enter a quarrel decided to allow them entrance. "Aerith's upstairs, in her room."

"Thank you." Zack entered the home and quickly headed towards the stairs with Cloud closely by his side.

Aerith was on her bed reading Maiden Who Travels the Planet when, suddenly, she heard some one knocking on her door.

"Come in." She made an effort to sit up straight.

The door opened, and Zack, along with Cloud came in.

"Oh, Zack, Cloud!" Said Aerith, a little surprised. "What brings you here?"  
Aerith seemed happy to see her two friends together after such a long while.

"We came to deliver today's notes." smiled Zack. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Thank you very much Zack." She smiled back and turned to Cloud. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to Cloud." Her smile only seemed to widen, there was even a twinkle in her eyes.

Surprised, Cloud's own eyes widened.

'But…what did _I _do?'

"I didn't do anything." His brows tightly furrowed. He lowered his gaze onto the floor. He felt his face hot with embarrassment and irritation towards himself. '…it was _my_ fault it happened…'

"But, if you hadn't been there, I might've died." Aerith bluntly added.

"I would prefer it if you didn't say that, Aerith" Zack cut-in with a hint of annoyance.

Cloud continued to stare down the floor.

Aerith could see the guilt in his eyes. "Cloud, I hope you aren't thinking it's your fault again. Not because of my uncle … are you?"

Cloud looked up, a bit surprised. Was he really that easy to read?

"I wouldn't be surprised." Zack joined in. "Your uncle gave the usual cold treatment earlier."

The fresh memory of the harsh welcome produced an unpleasant feeling in Cloud's stomach. He resumed his former staring at the floor in an attempt to avert catching his friends' eyes.

Determined to comfort Cloud, Aerith got up from her bed and began walking towards him. Zack looked at her with a worried expression. Upon reaching the blond's figure, she bent down and peered into Cloud's angled gaze. Cloud averted her eyes, quickly shifting his own to the right. She smiled at him.

"Hehe!" Aerith giggled. "You look funny like that."

Cloud looked at Aerith, confused. She stood up straight.

"When your face gets all serious like that… you look funny." Her smile widened.

Cloud stared on, blank, he didn't know what to respond.

Zack walked up to Cloud and gently placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Let me see." Zack examined Cloud's apparent stoic expression, or at least what was left of it. Cloud's expression was quickly changing to that of perplexity; eyebrows raised, frown and all.

"Haha… you're right." Zack grinned. "He does look funny!"

"….What?" Cloud finally responded.

Aerith and Zack continued laughing.

Cloud couldn't keep the smile tugging at his lips hidden. He let out a small laugh.

Aerith's expression suddenly became serious and turned to look at Cloud. "Look, Cloud… It isn't your fault. Truth be told…" she began as she turned her back to them, "I wasn't feeling well that day. My uncle had told me to stay home while he was out, but I was worried about you. It was _my_ fault, not yours."

Cloud stared at Aerith's back for a moment. 'Aerith…' She was trying to remove his guilt and shame. He realized this and knew he was very grateful that he had friends that cared, and tried so hard to make him happy.

'Is…Is he mad at me now?' Thought Aerith, a little nervous.

Cloud slowly walked towards to her.

Zack couldn't help but eye him oddly, thinking, 'What's he going to do?'

Aerith remained standing, paralyzed in movement except for her breathing. She was waiting for Cloud's reponse.

After only a brief moment of silence, Cloud did something unpredictable.

He poked her on the side of her stomach.

"EEP!" Squealed Aerith in complete shock. He had found her ticklish spot. She turned around to face Cloud, completely shocked.

Zack was at loss for words. Going around poking people's abdomens was something that perhaps _he _would do. However, never in his lifetime would he have guessed Cloud was a practitioner of such act.

After a bit of gawking at Cloud, he looked over at Aerith and began focusing on her eyes.

"Don't. Don't push yourself so hard for me. If you're not feeling well and you're worried about me, or need help… give me a call, and I'll go to you, okay?" offered Cloud sheepishly as he looked away from Aerith. "I'll… be the one to protect you."

Aerith was shocked. "Cloud…"

'You're coming back…the real you…' thought Aerith.

For the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy. She smiled and responded, "Okay!"

Zack was smiling as well. He was happy to see that his friend was returning to his old self. Not only that, but the sight of Aerith's genuine smile was also a refreshing site, one not seen in a very long time. He was getting tired of all her other forced attempts.

End of Chapter

**I hope you liked this chapter… It took me really long to finish it because I kept getting writers block. I hope it's long enough. The next chapter should be a flashback with Cloud, Aerith, and Zack. And don't worry, I'll improve Zack's character as the story goes along!** ** Please look forward to it! R&R!!!!!**

**And now let me give thanks to my editor, Shiropussume! XD She's the awesomest! (Yes, I know that's not a word…) Thank you so very much! Thanks to Forsyte as well!**

**Xin-No-Hikaru. Signing out!**


End file.
